


Michiru's Violin Recital

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Worry appeared in Hotaru's eyes as she searched for her new kitten in her bedroom.





	Michiru's Violin Recital

I never owned Sailor Moon characters.

 

Worry appeared in Hotaru's eyes as she searched for her new kitten in her bedroom. She looked under a bed. A barren area. Hotaru ran downstairs and heard the sound of Michiru performing the violin. Her eyes widened after she found the kitten. The animal hissed at the violin sounds. 

 

THE END


End file.
